<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meaningful Lies by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748888">Meaningful Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballora Imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballora and her reader like to relax together... even when her human is hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballora (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ballora Imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meaningful Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you hurt?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then why are there bruises all over your face?”</p><p>“A run-in with… one of your friends. I’m okay Ballora… really.”</p><p>“Did you at least beat him?”</p><p>You can’t help laughing softly at Ballora’s question, nodding slightly. </p><p>“Yeah, if he was human he’d be more messed up than I am…”</p><p>Ballora barely smiles, moving to touch your cheek with unusual caution, moving to kiss you more tenderly than usual, clearly worried about you but also deeply caring, she has always been tender with you, careful with her ‘little human friend’. You can’t help kissing back, stroking her hand gently, accepting her even as you always have, even hurt.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how much you amaze me, my little human?”</p><p>You laugh, nod then wince.</p><p>“Don’t… make me nod.”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>“Would you at least accept a little… tenderness?”</p><p>You smile but agree, content to rest with your tall mechanical Ballerina girlfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>